1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card games, and more specifically, to a method and system for playing a Texas Hold'em-type poker game.
2. Background of the Invention
Poker has recently become a very popular pastime. One version, known as “Texas Hold'em” or just “Hold'em” is played by each player competing with each other to obtain the highest value five-card hand. Typically, play begins with one player designated as the dealer, and the two players to the immediate left of the dealer placing forced bets (the “blinds”). Each player is then dealt two cards. A first round of betting occurs, where each player decides whether to fold, call, or raise the bet of the prior player. Following the conclusion of the first betting round, three community cards are dealt known as the “flop.” Following the flop, remaining players engage in a second round of betting. Next, a single community card known as the “turn” is dealt. Another round of betting follows the turn, and finally the fifth and final community card is dealt, known as the “river.” A final round of betting follows the river. The player having the highest five-card poker hand formed from his or her two cards and the five community cards wins the “pot,” which generally includes all bets placed during the game, minus a percentage for the establishment providing the game.
Hold'em is an exciting game in part because of the uncertainty of each player's final five-card hand until the river, when all seven available cards—the player's two and the five community cards—are known. Thus, even a player's relatively poor two cards—such as a 2-6— may result in a winning hand if, for example, the community cards reveal a 3, 4, and 5, providing the player with a straight. The player holding a losing hand but hoping that the final community cards will complete a winning hand undergoes excitement and suspense as the community cards are dealt. Furthermore, in order to complete a winning hand on the river, the player's resolve is repeatedly tested as other players having stronger hands place bets that must be called to remain in the game.
However, Hold'em has several drawbacks. One drawback is that the game often requires extended periods of inactivity. Because only two players are forced to bet in any hand (the blinds), the other players are able to examine and discard their poor cards without incurring a loss. As a result, often a player will not participate in the game for long periods until two favorable cards are received. Casino patrons that prefer the action and immediate decision of other casino games frequently choose not to exercise the patience and devote the time required for proper Hold'em play.
Another drawback of Hold'em is that, unlike other casino games, each player plays against the others, and not against the house. In blackjack or pai gow poker, for example, it is possible for every player to win on one hand, and the expert or novice play of any of these players statistically does not affect the outcome of the game for the other players. However, in Hold'em only one player wins each hand, and that player's winnings comprises the other players' losses. Novice players are more likely to lose to skillful players, and therefore casual players are less likely to participate in the game at all.
A third drawback to Hold'em is that while a player may know the value of his own hand, he must deduce the value of other player's hands. Thus, each player must pay attention to the play of each other player, and attempt to decipher the body language and betting behavior of each opponent. Bluffing, slow playing, mind games, and all other forms of misdirection are used and must be guarded against. For a causal player desiring a game based primarily on a draw of the cards, the mental effort required for skillful play may make the game undesirable.
Let-it-ride poker is a casino-style card game where each player in the game places three equal bets. Each player receives three cards, and based on those cards decides whether to retain the first of the three bets or remove the bet. The dealer exposes a first of two community cards, and each player must decide whether to retain the second of the three bets or remove the bet. Finally, the dealer exposes the second community card, resulting in each player having a five-card hand of his three cards plus the two community cards. If the player does not have a pair of tens or better, all bets not removed by the player are lost. If the player achieves a pair of tens or better, each bet is paid according to a payout table, from a pair of tens paying even money up to a royal flush paying 1,000-1.
Let It Ride Poker allows quick play and reward of all participating players. The play of each player has no effect at all on any other player or the game itself, and indeed the player's available options are limited solely to whether or not to remove his first and second bet. Because each player wins or loses based entirely on the value of his own hand, there is no need to predict an opponent's hand or compute a likelihood of outdrawing an opponent. Finally, the player is provided with the ability to remove his bets based on a partial knowledge of his hand, so that a losing hand can lose a minimum amount but a winning hand can win a maximum amount.
However, Let It Ride has several drawbacks. The first and second bet are independent, so that a player may remove both bets, neither bet, the first but not the second, or the second but not the first. This reduces the suspense and excitement because each bet is essentially a separate game independent of the other bet. Another drawback is that a player does not face exciting decisions as in Hold'em—that of calling an opponent's bet with additional money or folding and surrendering all previous bets. Instead, the Let It Ride player is never faced with a decision to fold, and is allowed reduce the amount likely to be lost if his cards are unfavorable. Finally, Let It Ride is very simple, and optimal play strategy is straightforward and easy to learn, so that proper play can be mechanical and not intellectually challenging.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a poker game method and device that provides benefits of both Hold'em and Let It Ride with fewer drawbacks.